


What got you so excited, pray tell?

by CatastrophicallyInLoveWithBooks



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Az gives Elain a massage after a flying lesson, Elriel, F/M, Illyrian! Elain, Kinda, Oral Sex, Smut, Wing Kink, it kinda has a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatastrophicallyInLoveWithBooks/pseuds/CatastrophicallyInLoveWithBooks
Summary: He brought his hands up and up and up and massaged the muscles of her thighs and Elain’s breaths came out in time with his movements. With each pass of his hands he was getting closer and closer to the apex of her thighs and all she could imagine was the blissful moment when he would touch her. She spread her legs for him slightly and Az snickered.“Is this what you want, my love?” he asked her, passing his hand over the top of her inner thigh – so close, but not close enough.





	What got you so excited, pray tell?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NessianSmut on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NessianSmut+on+Tumblr).



> This is for the wonderful @nessiansmut on Tumblr. She unintentionally inspired this by sending me a massage gif for an ACOSAP edit this morning. Thank you so much to @highladyofdreamcourt for profreading this. I've been a bit more ruthless with my line editing btw so my writing might sound a bit weird atm while I'm getting used to this again (almost no -ing verbs, shorter sentences, less adverbs, who is this cause it sure as hell ain't me?!) and feedback on the actual prose would be well appreciated if you're into stuff like that!  
> Enjoy!

Elain trudged into her bedroom in the townhouse and threw herself face first on the plush bed. Her wings flopped pathetically over the sides. She groaned at the feeling of the cool, luxurious silk against her hot and aching muscles but the relief didn’t last long. Azriel walked in behind her and chuckled at the view.

“Everything okay, love?” he asked and amusement rang in his voice. Elain groaned and mumbled unintelligibly in the pillow without moving. Azriel smiled softly and headed into the bathroom. He rummaged through some cabinets and shelves until he found what he was looking for and padded back into the bedroom. He placed a basket on the nightstand and sat down on the bed next to Elain’s head, mindful of her outstretched wing.

“You’ll get used to it. You just need to build your strength and learn how to control each muscle and tendon. It will become second nature after that.” Elain grumbled some more into her pillow and huffed, clearly annoyed at Azriel. “I’m afraid I didn’t quite catch that, dear,” Az chuckled.

Elain turned her face to the side and rested her cheek on the pillow, unable to keep her head up for more than a couple of seconds. She shot daggers at him while he continued to smirk.

“I said that you can take your ‘second nature’ hogwash and shove it in a very dark place, you cocky Illyrian.” Azriel stifled a laugh, amused by Elain’s snarkiness and made a move to caress her cheek but she slapped his hand away. The simple motion of raising her arm had her shoving her face back into the pillow and groaning in pain.

She thought the biggest challenge would be adjusting to the impossible new weight on her back, to the feeling of her wings pulling at every muscle along her spine and dragging her towards the ground and the way they shifted her centre of gravity. It took her weeks to manage to keep them pinned to her back instead of dragging them on the floor and that had been with the help of a series of belts and buckles that kept the appendages strapped to her back and feeling more like she was carrying a heavy backpack rather than feeling like her muscles were being pulled from her bones. After a few weeks of training with Cassian, her muscles were strong enough to keep her wings off the ground and close to her back without any help. But flying… flying was an entirely different circle of hell.

She hadn’t even managed to get off the ground yet, her still weak muscles unable to support her weight enough for her to take off. Still, just the ground exercises she had been doing with Azriel had been enough to exhaust her completely. She discovered that keeping her wings in the air and outstretched was exceedingly more painful and difficult than just keeping them strapped to her back. Azriel’s training had been relentless and he had her going through drill after drill of tucking and extending her wings or flapping them as if she was trying to take off when all she managed was to stir a light breeze. Her personal favourite, however, was when he had her keep her wings outstretched without moving, the wind pushing and tugging against the screen of membrane until her whole body shook with the effort of keeping herself upright. And today he had decided to use that particular torture method against her. Even though she knew she had to learn how to use her wings or else they would just become a liability and she knew he was trying to help her, she was too exhausted and cranky to stop herself from snapping at him – and Azriel knew she didn’t mean it.

Az caressed her head and ran his fingers through her silky hair, and when she made no move to stop him, he ran his hand down the line of her spine. He unbutoned the slits around her wings at the back of her sweat soaked tunic and hummed softly. “Let’s get you out of these clothes, love.”

He pushed the fabric off her shoulders and placed a hand underneath her stomach to lift her slightly in order to rid her of the garment without making her move and Elain grumbled a thank you. He hummed in response, as he lifted her hips next to slip her trousers off and peeled them from where the sweat made them stick to the backs of her knees. Once undressed, Elain sighed at the way the breeze from the open window caressed her sweaty skin. She turned her head to the side to look at Azriel, content to lie there in just a pair of underwear – it was nothing Az hadn’t seen before, after all.

Azriel grabbed a washcloth from the basket he had placed on the nightstand and dipped it in the bowl of icy water adjacent to it. He wrung out the cloth and stepped around Elain’s wings and climbed on the bed. He straddled her hips, careful to keep most of his weight on his knees and brought the washcloth down to the valley between Elain’s shoulder blades and she hissed at the contact and tensed at the shock of the temperature but quickly relaxed with a sigh, the cool temperature soothing her aching muscles.

Az ran the cool washcloth down Elain’s back, between her wings and pressed down slowly against the tense muscles. He reached under her wings to get to the sides of her abdomen and ran the cloth against her ribs, stopping to soak it in more cold water every once in a while. He traced the curve of her spine back to the nape of her neck, her shoulders and down each arm before turning around to run it down Elain’s sore thighs and calves. Elain relaxed further into the soft sheets with each passing of the cool washcloth against her skin.

Az placed the cloth down, stepped off the bed and gently grabbed the edge of Elain’s left wing and she flinched at the feeling of his cold fingers against the membrane. “Sorry,” he murmured placing a soft kiss on Elain’s forehead. He folded her wing close to her back before doing the same with the other one and then he braced his arm against her back and tucked wings to support her while he tilted her torso and turned her on her side.

“Shift your hips a bit, please, love,” he said and Elain lazily complied and turned onto her side. Az supported her torso to keep her body at a slight angle, mostly facing upward but without placing too much pressure on her wings. He ran the washcloth between the valley of her breasts, her abdomen and under her arms before turning Elain to lie on her front again.

He put the washcloth away, grabbed a bottle of lavender scented oil and poured a few drops on his palms. He slowly rubbed his hands down Elain’s back, pressing down and working all the tight knots in her shoulders and around the base of her wings. She let out a long groan as he worked a particularly tight muscle right under her left wing.

“Thank you,” she told him. “It’s good to know you’re not mean and cruel all of the time.”

“I’m never mean and cruel to you, Elain,” he said, amused that she was still annoyed at him after the gruelling flying lesson that morning. “Except only when you misbehave,” he told her and leaned down to nibble at her pointed ear. She bit back a smile at that.

He poured a bit more oil onto his palms and rubbed the frame of her wings. He massaged the tense muscles around the bones and Elain shivered at the unexpected touch. He worked the muscles around each finger of her wing with his thumb in slow circles making Elain’s breath get progressively more laboured. When he finished with both wings he ran his index finger down the sensitive outer edge of her appendage where the membrane was thinnest and Elain moaned into the pillow.

“I spoke too soon,” she groaned, failing to contain her pants and even out her breathing. “You _are_ mean and cruel.”

“I love you too,” Azriel laughed and moved to start working on Elain’s calves. She stretched out her wings like a cat would stretch out its paws and all but purred at the hypnotising movements of Azriel’s hands on her legs. He brought his hands up and up and up and massaged the muscles of her thighs and Elain’s breaths came out in time with his movements. With each pass of his hands he was getting closer and closer to the apex of her thighs and all she could imagine was the blissful moment when he would touch her. She spread her legs for him slightly and Az snickered.

“Is this what you want, my love?” he asked her, passing his hand over the top of her inner thigh – so close, but not close enough.

Elain groaned, “you tease!” Azriel pulled her underwear down, smiling when he noticed a damp spot, and placed a chaste kiss on her right ass cheek before pulling the fabric all the way down her legs. Elain settled on the bed with her legs parted and shivered in anticipation. Instead of going straight in, Azriel placed his hands on her ass and kneaded the soft flesh, pulling her cheeks apart and admired her slick cunt.

“You’re so wet,” Azriel purred. The smell of her arousal filled the room and Azriel’s eyes almost rolled back in his head. His cock strained against his trousers but he would see to that later. He had to take care of her first. He trailed a path of kisses up her thighs to the spot where she most desired him, stopping to nibble at her skin or suck on a sensitive spot ever so often.

“What got you so excited, pray tell?” he teased. Elain shifted her hips upward and stubbornly refused to answer. She heard Az shuffle around for a bit while he said in mock harsh tone, “if you refuse to indulge me, I’m afraid I’m going to have to make you wait a bit.”

Right when Elain was about to protest, she jolted as she felt something icy touch the membrane of her wing. Azriel had taken an ice cube from the bowl of ice water he used to wash Elain, placed it between his teeth and he was currently running his mouth, along with the ice cube down Elain’s wings. Elain writhed and moaned as she felt him blow a hot breath on the sensitive membrane through his nose, before passing his icy lips, tongue or the ice cube itself along the spot he had just warmed up. He continued the torture until Elain’s body was flushed and her hands fisted the sheets from the confusing mix of sensations.

Azriel scooted to the end of the bed and lifted Elain’s hips up so she rested on her knees, her back arched and ass up in the air before he dipped his head and ran his tongue – cold from the ice cube which had melted in his mouth – along her slit and Elain gasped loudly, unintentionally pushing herself against his face.

“You taste so good, dear,” Azriel admired, drawing back for a moment and Elain moaned at the praise.

“Please,” she choked. “More.” Azriel didn’t bother replying and dipped his head back down to her instead. He licked along her slit, dipping his tongue between her folds, and wiggled to stroke every inch, licking broad wet stripes before using the tip of his tongue to flick her clit. Moans tumbled unrestricted off Elain’s lips and the sound went straight to Azriel’s cock, as always. The angelic noises she made were a symphony written especially for him and this concert was his favourite.  

Elain felt impossibly hot. Her whole body was on fire and she was practically dripping onto Az’s tongue but Azriel lapped everything right up, not stopping for a second to let her catch her breath. He sucked her clit into his mouth and Elain cried out sharply, her legs starting to tremble and Az brought his hands around her hips and pressed his fingers into her hipbones to try and keep her upright. She was close – every move of Az’s lips and tongue worsening the heat pooling low in her belly – and Azriel was aware. He took his mouth of her and dipped a finger into her wet heat, deciding to finish her off that way but Elain’s loud whimper stopped him.

“No,” she cried. “Don’t stop.”

“As you wish,” Az told her before placing his mouth back between Elain’s thighs and setting an unrelenting pace. He quickly alternated between long strokes, short fast licks and sharp sucking to keep Elain guessing and she grinded her hips against his mouth in an erratic rhythm, moaning with every move. Her breathing came out in short pants, each one punctuated by a moan or a whimper and she dizzy, drunk of her lover’s touch.

“Az,” Elain cried between moans, barely in control of what she was saying. “I’m so -,” she couldn’t finish. Azriel felt the muscles in Elain’s legs and abdomen tense up and kept up the merciless pace until Elain shattered with a loud cry, her legs shaking. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed to her and she felt boneless, aware of nothing around her but the feeling of Azriel’s tongue on her and he guided her through her orgasm. At last, her legs gave out, unable to support her weight and her hips would have slammed into the mattress, had Az not been holding them up. He placed one last chaste kiss on her sex which made her flinch and shiver from how overly sensitive her clit was. Az laid her hips back down onto the bed before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Elain had her eyes still closed. She looked utterly spent as she was trying to even out her breathing and Az reached and pulled the covers on top of her, tucking her in.

“Don’t you need -,” she started, in a weak voice, barely coming down from her high but Az interrupted her.

“It’s okay, I can take care of myself. Sleep, love.” He placed a small kiss against her lips. “You need the rest.”


End file.
